God Clans
The god clans of Khiiric mythology are, as the name implies, a collection of clans whose members consist of deities. While many god clans exist within Khiiric mythology, the pantheon of gods traditionally worshipped by the Khiir consists only of a single clan. Additionally, while there are many besides them, only three other god clans feature frequently in Khiiric mythology; The Storm Clan, the Earth Clan and the Sky Clan. Some would also consider the Giants a god clan, though whether this is the case is hotly disputed by dwarven scholars, and to a degree the Khiir themselves. = God Clans of Khiiric mythology The Khiiric Pantheon Despite being at the central subject of worship in Khiiric faith, the god clan that makes up their pantheon isn't consistently named. Though some call them The Bastard Gods, as the chief gods of the pantheon are either unambigously bastard children of the Storm Clan, Earth Clan and Sky Clan, were brought about by the gods in question, or were simply lone gods accepted into the clan as a show of good faith. They often found themselves at odds with the Giants, whom they mutually saw as their rivals, until they ultimately destroyed each other in a great war that saw the world as they knew it come to an end. The major gods of the pantheon are as follows: * Karun, the leader of the pantheon, the brother of Kazadun, and a god of inheritance, nobility, loyalty and duty. Son of Fal-Dunzan and Zabae. * Kazadun, the brother of Karun, and the god of death, wisdom, magic, winter and the afterlife. Son of Fal-Dunzan and Frygrothe. * Kan'baela, a godess of hunting, spring, fertility, animal husbandry and agriculture, and is generally regarded as a symbol of the fruitful relationship between people and the world around them. Born of the trunk of the tree of life after Kazadun carved it into the shape of a woman * Kal'modhrun, origins pending, and a god of Craftsmanship, trade, gold, currency and autumn. * Karadin, son of Karun, and a god of war, honor, martial skill and strategy. * Kerabar, came to the world from beyond the sky in the form of a flaming comet, and a god of fire, metalworking, volcanoes and summer. Nobody knows where the fuck he came from. In addition, the pantheon also has a number of lesser gods: * Gorgar-Ker, created by Kerabar as an iron statue and given life alongside his brother, Faeldur-Ker. God of weaponry and weaponsmithing. * Faeldur-Ker, created by Kerabar as an iron statue and given life alongside his brother, Gorgar-Ker. God of armour and armoursmithing. * Taldra-Ker, created by Kerabar as a bronze statue and given life. Created several years after Gorgar-Ker and Faeldur-Ker. She is a godess of siege weaponry and architecture. * Karakaz, son of Karun, god of scholars and poetry, the one who stole the knowledge of the primordial language of power from the primordial clans, and the one whose idea it was to create a written language of power in the form of magical runes. Is tasked with the curation of runes, as well as with ensuring that power is properly imparted to runes crafted by mortals. The Earth Clan The Earth Clan rules the mountains and underground regions of the world according to Khiiric mythology, and they live deep beneath the earth behind three gates of solid metal; one of iron, one of bronze, and one of enchanted gold. They're known to be stoic, contemplative and calm, but are also perhaps the most wrathful of the clans should their ire be earned. They also share a love of creation with Kerabar, which has lead to the otherwise distant and isolated clan forging a strong friendship with the enigmatic fire god. Prominent members of the Earth Clan: * Ganain, the primordial god of mountains and stone, husband of Gwyfroga, and the king of the Earth Clan. * Gwyfroga, the primordial godess of deep places, caves and metal, wife to Ganain, and the queen of the Earth Clan. * Frygrothe, daughter of Gwyfrog and Ganain, godess of mountaintops, and mother of Kazadun. The Storm Clan The Storm Clan rules the winds and seas, and to a limited degree lakes and rivers. They dwell in a city beneath the waves, and their domain ends where the sky starts, the border being marked by the clouds. The members of the clan are infamously temperemental and vengeful, but are passionate, and extremely loyal to those who earn their friendship. Prominent members of the Storm Clan: * Kaeron, the primordial god of air, wind and lightning, husband of Feodre, and the king of the Storm Clan. * Feodre, the primordial godess of the sea, and the rivers that lead to it, wife of Kaeron, and queen of the Storm Clan. * Fal-Dunzan, a god of rain and fertility, father to Karun and Kazadun. Eventually had his limbs and head torn from his body by Frygrothe and Zabae. His arms were used to create the tree of life under which his head was burried as fertilizer, and his left leg was claimed by Frygrothe to be used as a mace. The Sky Clan The Sky Clan rules the sky and the cosmos beyond the clouds. They are said to build palaces on the clouds, and their court resides upon the sun. They are known to be aloof and sometimes arrogant, but also generous to those who earn their trust. Out of all the clans, they are the least wrathful, but should one truly anger them, they are known to throw comets down upon the world from their home in the sky, though they may also blot out the sun with clouds to deny the world below the sun's warmth. Prominent members of the Sky Clan: * Zybraeotha, the primordial godess of light, purity, the sun, growth and day. Wife of Zadun'kar, and queen of the Sky Clan. * Zadun'kar, the primordial god of celestial bodies, the moon, darkness, sleep and night. Husband of Zybraeotha, and king of the Sky Clan. * Zabae, daughter of Zybraeotha and Zadun'kar, godess of stars, and the mother of Karun. The Beast Clan The Beast Clan is comprised of gods that represent the many aspects of beasts, as well as any godly beings that are affiliated with a particular species of such. They are ruled by Darun Zar, the king of all beasts, who was the sole creator of mortal life before the creation of the tree of life. The Giants Whilst considered monsters by many, there is no denying that the giants are of godly descent. They are born of the first giant, Krozfelmar, who was the secretly concieved child of Kazadun and Gwyfroga. The giants harbor a seething hatred towards the gods of the pantheon, especially Karun, but outright war has been prevented by Kazadun, who works as a mediator for the two groups. The giants are said to have the ability to turn to stone should they wish, and it is believed that many a mountain is in truth a slumbering giant, sleeping away the long years as they wait for a time when war will finally come.